regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secretive Ranger of Mystery
Synopsis Cybervillian Blaze suddenly appears before Ian and Brody Romero after just winning their match! Troy Burrows rushes to the battlefield in attempts to defeat Supervillain Blaze by himself, but a reckless attack leaves blood running from his head as the enemy starts approaching him! Brody Romero suffers a severe shoulder injury after protecting Troy Burrows from another attack, while Troy Burrows blames Brody Romero for not protecting himself. Ian, who refuses to allow such selfishness, will collide with Troy Burrows... Meanwhile, Cybervillian Blaze appears before Ritla with a golden plate of his own, allowing him to enter the Heroes Strongest Battle! While in the waiting room, Mordecai questions Troy Burrows why he is so obsessed with taking down Gaisorg all alone. Marvelous acts stubbornly, and leaves the room unable to feel like he truly trusts his team. Brody Romero and Rose Ortiz try to persuade Troy Burrows while Ian leaves in silence. The competition will continue regardless of internal team conflicts. Mordecai receives his new matchup fight with a 3-member animal team vs a 3-member eccentric team! Mordecai is approached by a lion warrior who decides to challenge him directly! Battling against the world's strongest legends with a team divided against itself... And furthermore, who is the one behind the mask of Cybervillain Blaze? Transcript *(This episode begins with Cybervillian Blaze) *'Cybervillian Blaze': Are you the strongest? *'Ninja Steel Red': You're the enemy of the heroes! *'Cybervillian Blaze': Defeat me. *'Kamen Rider Incisor': That's our plan! *(With Troy Burrows) *'Troy Burrows': Cybervillian Blaze! *(At Battlefield 2) *(Cybervillian Blaze, Kamen Rider Incisor and Ninja Steel Red are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Incisor': What are you after?! *'Ninja Steel Red': Are you trying to destroy the heroes?! *'Cybervillian Blaze': No. I want to fight the strong. That's all! *(Cybervillian Blaze slashes Kamen Rider Incisor and Ninja Steel Red) *'Ninja Steel Red': Red Ninja Strike! Steel Slash, ninja spin! Final Attack! *(Ninja Steel Red slashes Cybervillian Blaze) *'Incisor Visor': Strike Vent! *(Kamen Rider Incisor summons Scissors Pincer) *(Kamen Rider Incisor slashes Cybervillian Blaze) *'Cybervillain Blaze': Not bad. *'Troy Burrows': (off-screen) Blaze V Ranger! *(A live-action Troy Burrows arrives) *(Troy Burrows and Cybervillian Blaze are fighting each other) *(Troy Burrows shoots Cybervillian Blaze) *'Cybervillain Blaze': Electric Virus Slash! *'Ninja Steel Red': Ninja Battle Morpher! *(Cybervillian Blaze tries to slash Troy Burrows; but Ninja Steel Red uses Ninja Battle Morpher to save his life) *(With Rose Ortiz and Mordecai) *'Rose Ortiz and Mordecai': (Gasps) *(At Battlefield 2) *(Ninja Steel Red transform back into Brody Romero) *(Cybervillian Blaze walks away) *'Brody Romero': You lost your cool there man. *(Troy Burrows get up) *'Troy Burrows': Why'd you get in my way?! You meddler! *'Ian': Hey! Cut it out! *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Gather up. They're gathering even faster than I thought... *(A live-action Cybervillian Blaze arrives) *'Cybervillian Blaze': Are you the one who summoned me? *'Ritla': Cybervillian Blaze, right? You're causing problems by coming here without an invitation and running amok! *'Cybervillian Blaze': By invitation... do you mean this? *(Cybervillian Blaze shows Ritla a Hero Golden Ticket) *'Ritla': Why do you have that? *(With Brody Romero and Rose Ortiz) *'Rose Ortiz': There. *'Brody Romero': Thanks. *'Mordecai': He got hurt protecting you, Troy. Are you just going to ignore him? Don't just ignore us! It's rude! *'Brody Romero': Now, now. It's alright. Let it go. *'Mordecai': It's not alright, shut up! *'Brody Romero': Sorry. *'Mordecai': I don't know what your beef with Cybervillain Blaze is... ...but we should fight together. Aren't we all heroes comrades? *'Troy Burrows': I don't recall asking you to be my comrade. *'Mordecai': But fate made it so that we had to work together. Didn't that create a bond of trust between us? *'Troy Burrows': I'll work with you if it's required to obtain the treasure. And I'll use that power too if I think it'll help me. That's all. *'Mordecai': Is treasure that important to you? *'Troy Burrows': Yeah. It's important! *'Brody Romero': Hey, everyone! Look at me! Butt! *'Rose Ortiz': What are you doing?! *'Brody Romero': Trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere! *'Rose Ortiz': You're nasty. *'Brody Romero': Eh?! *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Hey, everyone! I know it's sudden, but we have one more participant! *'Mordecai': Cybervillain Blaze?! *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': I learned that Cybervillain Blaze received an invitation and it is an official participant. *(With Rose Ortiz) *'Rose Ortiz': How in the world did Cybervillain Blaze receive an invitation? *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) I have no clue. Anyway, he gets to be a wildcard. He'll be appearing wherever it seems exciting! *'Troy Burrows': What?! *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) So you all do your best! *'Ian': He said he only wants to fight the strong. So he should have no interest in some wish-granting gem. *'Mordecai': This is truly time for our bond- *'Troy Burrows': Shut up with your bond stuff. *(Troy Burrows walks away) *'Mordecai': Troy! *'Brody Romero': Wait! Can you leave it to me? *(Brody Romero walks away) *'Rose Ortiz': Leaving it to you would worry me more! *(Rose Ortiz walks away) *'Mordecai': What do I do, Ian? *'Ian': Sorry. I remembered some business I need attend to. *(Ian walks away) *'Mordecai': They're all such oddballs... *(With Ian) *'Ian': Master Eubulon. Master Eubulon, please respond. Eubulon! There's a differently a barrier up. *(With Blaze avatar) *(Blaze avatar puts on his helmet on) *(With Mordecai) *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) A Block's first match of the quarterfinals is about to begin. This time it'll be 3-on-3 tag battle! Will participants enter the battlefield? *'Mordecai': That teamup won't work! I'd like to change the participants! I'll do it alone. I'll fight one against three. *(With Troy Burrows holding the Red Power Ranger Key) *'Troy Burrows': (Sighs) *(Flashback started) *'Red Power Ranger': Okay. *(Red Power Ranger hands Troy Burrows a Red Power Ranger Key) *'Red Power Ranger': Gather all the power of Power Rangers... ...and protect the galaxy. *(Flashback ended) *'Troy Burrows': All of them are such... *(Brody Romero arrives) *'Brody Romero': Super Mega Dude! *'Troy Burrows': What is it? So annoying. *'Brody Romero': We're on the same team. *(Rose Ortiz arrives) *(Rose Ortiz is spying on Troy Burrows and Brody Romero) *'Brody Romero': Just once, let me see your smile. *'Troy Burrows': Not in the mood. *'Brody Romero': I'll give up if this doesn't make you laugh. So watch this! Ninja Hearing! *'Troy Burrows': You're an idiot. *'Brody Romero': Alright! You finally smiled. *(Rose Ortiz arrives) *'Rose Ortiz': Wow! *'Brody Romero': Oh, Rose! Don't you agree? *'Rose Ortiz': That smile! You must actually be a real good guy! *'Troy Burrows': Huh?! *'Brody Romero': That's what impressed you?! *'Rose Ortiz': Hey, I want to hear about your treasure, Troy! *'Brody Romero': Oh. *'Troy Burrows': It's nothing. *'Brody Romero': We fight, but we make up right after. We're comrade-in-arms after all. *'Troy Burrows': (In his head) Comrades... *'Brody Romero': We're training to become the Ninja Master. And the Ninja Master is my Dad! Hey, you're not listening! *'Troy Burrows': You really a dumbass. *'Brody Romero': Right! We're ninjas, but we don't hide! You're a leader, but you're acting it. For now, let's go back. *'Rose Ortiz': Yeah! *'Brody Romero': I want to see you get your treasure. *'Troy Burrows': The hell is with you? Damn... *'Brody Romero': Alright! Eh? *(At Battlefield 1) *(Mordecai arrives) *(A live-action Damon Henderson, Cole Evans and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger arrives) *'Cole Evans': Are you sure you want to do this alone? *'Mordecai': Yes. *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Match start! *(At Battefiled 1) *'Cole Evans': Wild Access! *(Cole Evans transform into Red Wild Force Ranger) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Land, Sea, Air Team! Red Wild Force Ranger from Power Rangers Wild Force! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger! *'Damon Henderson': Go, Galactic! *(Damon Henderson transform into Galaxy Green) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Galaxy Green from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! *'Galaxy Green': Galaxy Green! *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': Let's do this thing! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Jungle Fury Shark Ranger from Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': With the spirit of the shark~Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! *'Mordecai': Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *(Mordecai transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Ready? Go! *(At Battlefield 1) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight, Galaxy Green, Red Wild Force Ranger and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger are fighting each other) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform into Wing Mode) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Red Lion Fang! *(Red Wild Force Ranger slashes Phoenix Warrior Knight Wing Mode) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Wing Mode transform back into Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Galaxy Green': Trans Blaster! *(Galaxy Green shoots Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': Here I go! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger are fighting each other) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Wing Mode, Galaxy Green, Red Wild Force Ranger and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger are fighting each other) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Even if I'm alone, I won't lose! *(At Metal 4) *(Ritla watches Phoenix Warrior Knight, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger, Red Wild Force Ranger and Galaxy Green are fighting each other at Battlefield 1; Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Sentinel Knight are fighting each other at Battlefield 2; Galaxy Blue and Robo Knight are fighting each other at Battlefield 3; Ranger Operator Series Gold and Yellow Overdrive Ranger are fighting each other at Battlefield 4) *'Ritla': B Block's fight is also heating up! *(At Battlefield 3) *(Ranger Operator Series Gold and Yellow Overdrive Ranger are fighting each other) *(Galaxy Blue and Robo Knight are fighting each other) *(Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Sentinel Knight are fighting each other) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Just to be expected from the Super Strong Team! *(We see Phoenix Warrior Knight, Red Wild Force Ranger, Galaxy Green and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger are fighting each other at Battlefield 1; Galaxy Blue and Robo Knight are fighting each other, Ranger Operator Series Gold and Yellow Overdrive Ranger are fighting each other, Sentinel Knight and Dino Charge Blue Ranger are fighting each other at Battlefield 3) *(A live-action Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero and Troy Burrows arrives) *'Rose Ortiz': Mordecai?! *'Brody Romero': One against three?! Seriously?! *'Troy Burrows': He kept babbling about bonds and working together... ...so why's he fighting all by himself? *(At Battlefield 1) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight shoots Galaxy Green, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger and Red Wild Force Ranger; but missed) *(Jungle Fury Shark Ranger and Phoenix Warrior Knight are fighting each other) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Take this! *(Red Wild Force Ranger and Galaxy Green slashes Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Let's get the gem. *'Galaxy Green': Yeah! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': I'm not going to lose! I have my promise! I must keep my promise! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Your plan to continue fighting in your condition? Just what is this promise you made?! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': For my friends at the park. My promise is gonna use the Hero Golden Ticket to get a wish it's new weapons at the park. That is... (transform into Phoenix Brave Mode) MY WISH!!! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Phoenix Brave Mode and Galaxy Green are fighting each other) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Phoenix Brave Mode slashes Galaxy Green) *(Galaxy Green is going down) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform from Phoenix Brave to Beast Mode) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Beast Mode punches Red Wild Force Ranger) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Lion Blaster Cannon Mode! *(Red Wild Force Ranger shoots Phoenix Warrior Knight Beast Mode; but missed) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight Beast Mode': Beast Shoot! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Beast Mode shoots Red Wild Force Ranger; but missed) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Falcon Summoner! *(Red Wild Force Ranger shoots Phoenix Warrior Knight Beast Mode; but missed) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Beast Mode and Red Wild Force Ranger are fighting each other) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform from Beast to Aqua Mode) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Aqua Mode and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger are fighting each other) *'Phoenix Change Gun': Super Hero Final! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Aqua Mode shoots Galaxy Green, Red Wild Force Ranger and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Aqua Mode transform back into Mordecai) *(Mordecai got the gem) *'Mordecai': I've taken another step forward accomplishing my dream. *(Gem is disappeared) *(With Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero and Troy Burrows) *'Rose Ortiz': Mordecai did it! *'Brody Romero': He's amazing! *'Troy Burrows': But he's beaten up. Pathetic. *'Brody Romero': I'll go get him. *(At Battlefield 1) *'Cole Evans': You're passionate, fitting for a phoenix. *'Mordecai': Eh? *'Cole Evans': As the leader, no one will follow you if you're not passionate. Although, some of us may not appear that passionate... There is something that unites all of the heroes. We've all built a team based on our trust in each other. Now that I think about it, it's easy being a red. All you need to do is trust your friends. "Never give up." A mindest of not giving up. You too should dash forward to your heart's content. *'Damon Henderson': Shall we get going, Cole? *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': We need to get going. *'Cole Evans': Sure thing, guys. *(Damon Henderson, Cole Evans and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger are transported away) *'Mordecai': That's right. I knew that once... *(With Brody Romero) *(Brody Romero is going downstairs) *'Brody Romero': Just wait, Mordecai! *(A live-action Cybervillian Blaze arrives) *'Brody Romero': You! *'Cybervillian Blaze': You are strong. Defeat me! *(Cybervillain Blaze and Brody Romero are fighting each other) *(With Mordecai) *(Mordecai arrives) *'Mordecai': I'm back. *'Rose Ortiz': Mordecai, you were amazing! You were great! *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Rose Ortiz': Huh? Did you see Brody? *'Mordecai': Eh? I didn't. *'Rose Ortiz': Did he get lost? *'Troy Burrows': Man, that guy is helpless. You're touching me. *'Rose Ortiz': Mordecai, Troy isn't the bad guy you think he is... *'Mordecai': I'm sorry! *'Troy Burrows': Eh? *'Mordecai': Despite saying things like bonds and comrades... ...I didn't trust you. We met before... ...so I should have known you were a good guy... I'm sorry. *'Troy Burrows': Damn... all you guys... *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Alright! The second match of the B Block... ...has been going on far for a long time... *(Space Sheriff Skyfire got the gem on Battlefield 3; Red Zeo Ranger and Cybertron are fighting each other; White Aquitar Ranger and DynaRed are fighting each other at Battlefield 4) *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Time to deploy the wildcard to quickly wrap it up! *'Troy Burrows': Take care of him. *(Troy Burrows walks away) *'Rose Ortiz': Troy?! *(At Battlefield 4) *(Red Zeo Ranger and Cybertron are fighting each other) *(White Aquitar Ranger and DynaRed are fighting each other) *(A live-action Supervillain Blaze arrives) *'Supervillain Blaze': Who's the strongest? *'Cybertron': We've been waiting for this! *'White Aquitar Ranger': There you are! *'Cybertron': Let's go! *(Cybertron, Red Zeo Ranger, White Aquitar Ranger, DynaRed and Supervillain Blaze are fighting each other) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Now the wish will come true sooner. Isn't that great, everyone? *(With Ian) *'Ian': This is...! This isn't technology from this planet. They were investigating the heroes? Why would Ritla, the protector of this planet, be researching this? This is...! *(With Troy Burrows) *(Troy Burrow is running to find Supervillain Blaze) *'Troy Burrows': (In his head) I'll beat him this time! *(We see Cybertron, DynaRed, White Aquitar Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger and Supervillain Blaze are fighting each other at Battlefield 4) *'Rose Ortiz': I wonder if Troy will be okay. *'Mordecai': And where did Brody and Ian go? *(At Battlefield 4) *(Cybertron, DynaRed, White Aquitar Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger and Supervillain Blaze are fighting each other) *(Supervillain Blaze slashes DynaRed) *(Supervillain Blaze slashes White Aquitar Ranger) *(Supervillain Blaze slashes Red Zeo Ranger) *'Cybertron': I won't let you! *'Supervillain Blaze': You're quite strong! *(Supervillain Blaze attacks Cybertron) *(Cybertron got the gem) *(Gem is disappeared) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Ooh! Winner: Martial Arts Team! *(We see Cybertron and Supervillain Blaze are fighting each other at Battlefield 4) *'Cybertron': (On Metal 4 Monitor) I will stop you. *(At Battlefield 4) *(A live-action Troy Burrows arrives) *'Troy Burrows': Supervillain Blaze! This time we're going to settle things! *'Supervillain Blaze': You've already lost to me. I will not face you. *'Troy Burrows': I won't fight the same way. It's Morphin' Time! Super Mega Mode! *(Troy Burrows transform into Super Megaforce Red) *(Super Megaforce Red shoots Supervillain Blaze) *(Super Megaforce Red and Supervillain Blaze are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red': I've got more than one man's power now! Legendary Ranger Mode, S.P.D.! *(Super Megaforce Red transform into S.P.D. Red Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Red (as S.P.D. Red Ranger)': Delta Blasters! *(Super Megaforce Red Red Ranger shoots Supervillain Blaze) *(Supervillain Blaze and Super Megaforce Red Red Ranger are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red (as S.P.D. Red Ranger)': Delta Blaster Combo Mode! *(Super Megaforce Red Red Ranger shoots Supervillain Blaze) *'Super Megaforce Red (as S.P.D. Red Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm! *(Super Megaforce Red transform from S.P.D. Red Ranger to Red Wind Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Wind Ranger)': Ninja Sword! *(Super Megaforce Red Wind Ranger slashes Supervillain Blaze) *'Supervillain Blaze': Intriguing! More! Show me more of your strength! *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Wind Ranger)': That stance! Hawk Blaster! *(Super Megaforce Red Wind Ranger shoots Supervillain Blaze) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Wind Ranger)': Ninja Sword! *(Super Megaforce Red Wind Ranger slashes Supervillain Blaze) *(Red Wind Ranger transform back into Super Megaforce Red) *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Mega Final Strike! Charge! Super Mega Slash! *(Super Megaforce Red slashes Supervillain Blaze) *(Cybervillain Blaze's helmet fall off) *'Super Megaforce Red': What?! *(We see Supervillain Blaze's face revealed to be Blaze avatar) *(At Anthony and Friends' Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Rook Blonko': Who's Supervillain Blaze? *'Zak': (On Monitor) He is general Evox. *'Anthony': Who's Evox? *'Zoe': (On Monitor) He is a cobra-like sentient computer virus. *'Kassidy Vale': Why would Evox send Supervillain Blaze to stop the heroes? *'Zak': (On Monitor) Beats us. Whoever he is. What he is doing to attack the heroes? *'Tedya Kenda': Hope Mordecai's gonna be okay? *'Arick Inuzuken': Don't worry, Tedya. He will. *(With Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold) *'Beast Morphers Silver': Nate (BRBM), over there. *(Beast Morphers Gold sees Super Mega Rangers Gold Mode Keys, T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Key, Lion Fire Yellow Key, Lion Fire Red Key, Lion Fire Gold Key and Lion Fire Blue Key) *'Beast Morphers Silver': It's a Super Mega Rangers Gold Mode Keys, T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Key, Lion Fire Yellow Key, Lion Fire Red Key, Lion Fire Gold Key and Lion Fire Blue Key. What's it doing here? *'Beast Morphers Gold': Well, come on then. Let's grab those Super Mega Rangers Gold Mode Keys, T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Key, Lion Fire Yellow Key, Lion Fire Red Key, Lion Fire Gold Key and Lion Fire Blue Key. *'Beast Morphers Silver': Right. *(Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold grabs the Super Mega Rangers Gold Mode Keys, T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Key, Lion Fire Yellow Key, Lion Fire Red Key, Lion Fire Gold Key and Lion Fire Blue Key) *'Beast Morphers Silver': We got it. Anyway, let's go find the other keys. *'Beast Morphers Gold': Yeah. *(Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold are walking away) *'of The Secretive Ranger of Mystery' Secret Ending *(At Glade of Dreams) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Glade of Dreams to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-02-27-10h49m41s126.jpg 20190224200450.jpg 1e6a3780.jpg Cc69fdc6.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-02-27-18h24m49s46.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-02-27-18h25m03s187.jpg 2bcb74d1.jpg D0IaSKZU8AA8a2E.jpg D0IZt BVYAE X5l.jpg D0IaTOXUwAALsBu.jpg F6cbc8bff965a3146f6fbd70dad60165.jpg 20190224191638.jpg D0IZt2ZU0AE9Ioq.jpg D0IZ2eKUYAAUoOu.jpg Sp ep2 0.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-02-27-18h30m39s216.jpg 510ba7c2.jpg 20190224192216.jpg 20190224192220.jpg D0Ia9t7U8AYeIC-.jpg 20190224192116.jpg E03253d0.jpg 18aae06f.jpg 3ecf8901.jpg Adde3c68.jpg 20190224200932.jpg 8a57d57d.jpg 20190224200953.jpg C179241f.jpg 5b22af9a.jpg Bfd91a04.jpg 982bd10a.jpg 6124b49a.jpg Golden by mormon toa-d89r3m9.png|Super Mega Rangers Gold Mode Keys Carnival1.JPG|T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Key Ranger keys shuriken sentai ninninger by axusho-d8euqwm.jpg|Lion Fire Yellow Key, Lion Fire Red Key, Lion Fire Gold Key and Lion Fire Blue Key Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United